


Not a Dog

by popcorn909



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic, Beast Rape, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knotting, Light Bondage, Monster Rape, Monster sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, light cum inflation, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcorn909/pseuds/popcorn909
Summary: "If you wanna act like a whore, then prepare to be treated like one!"





	Not a Dog

“If you wanna act like a whore, then prepare to be treated like one!” Her father’s angry voice shouted. His firm hand taking hold of her hair and yanking her out of the bedroom of which her and her lover had just been caught in the act. Him fleeing out behind them, leaving the poor girl in the mercy of her father. “Father, please!” She cried, pulling at his wrists as if that would get him to release her. To forgive her. 

But alas, that didn’t seem to be the case. She continued to be dragged out of the house, still nude with her thighs coated in her own juices from her previous activities. Even in the dark of the night, it was still humiliating. And despite her struggling, there was no mercy as her father forced her to the wooden contraption just a little way from their house, bending her over and trapping her wrists and neck in the pillory.

“Please, please no, father! I’ll be good, I promise!” She pleaded frantically.  
“Good night, Belle.” Her father responded coldly, turning his back to her and heading back to the house all the while the girl called out to him.

Their house was set nicely between a path that lead to the marketplace and the woods they used to collect firewood. A full moon above illuminated her figure in the dark. Lots of people would be passing by once the sun rose in a few hours. She was ready to cry just thinking about it. How many eyes would see her naked? How many of them would stare? The women would giggle. The men aroused. And they’d talk about her. She’d be labeled the village whore!

The thought made her sob. How could her father do this to her?

Everything seemed to pause as she felt a wet nose press into the cleft of her ass. Her breath hitched in her throat. Was it a dog? She moved her legs to kick back at it, “Shoo, go away, mutt!” She hissed as her leg connected with something broad. It growled.

That wasn’t a dog.

It was far too loud and she could feel it move, casting a shadow over her bent body. She couldn’t look back and see it, but her eyes did see the full moon. The realization hit her. A werewolf. There was a giant werewolf behind her. Her sob must’ve attracted it. She was frozen stock-still in an instant, a tremble in her legs.

This seemed to please the beast and it moved back down to sniff at her ass, making her shiver in fear. Its nose went just a little lower between her legs and pushing past her folds to nudge its nose against her wet hole. She was silent, scared for her life, and wondering just what the hell this thing wanted. Then it opened its maw and its sopping wet tongue licked from her slit to her ass making her squeak and raise her hips, sticking her ass farther in the air.

Maybe the wolf liked this reaction because he did it again and again to watch her squirm – to watch her ass shake. The licking began to focus more on her cunt. Teasing her clit and lingering longer at her pussy hole until she couldn’t stop herself from moaning. She didn’t want to feel pleasure from this! But oh God, did it feel so good. Her face was burning with shame as it kept violating her with its tongue leaving her mouth opening in a silent gasp as it was suddenly pushing inside her.

Maybe the large clawed hand-like paw was only grabbing at her thigh, but it seemed much more like it was forcing her legs to spread farther apart to give it more access to her dripping sex. Its tongue was thick and warm inside her, rubbing her walls in all the right ways. In ways a human tongue never could. It reached so much farther inside her, so much more flexible to turn and twist. And despite her efforts to resist the pleasure, she was quickly falling to it.

The wolf pushed her leg farther, lifting it off the ground and forcing her hips to turn so that she was sideways, standing on one unsteady leg as the beast ate her out. Her voice wasn’t holding back as much now, moan after moan slipping past those lips of hers. Her hands would occasionally tug at the pillory, almost like an involuntary twitch in response to all the stimulation below. She felt something building in her stomach, a pleasant burning. Her orgasm. She began to chase it, oh so close, she needed it.

“Please, oh f-fuck please!” She begged, unsure of what it was for – if it was for anything in particular. She didn’t even know if the creature could understand her.

What she did understand is that it stopped. The wolf stopped licking her. A loud cry of protest left her mouth. She wanted to cum so badly. She wanted to cum more than anything. “Why…whyyy?” She whined mindlessly, her hips moving as if she was chasing the friction that wasn’t anywhere near her now. She could vaguely register that the werewolf was rising up on its hind legs again.

Her other leg was lifted now, leaving her suspended with both of her thighs in the grip of the wolf. Her back was forced to arch as it lifted her hindquarters just higher than the height her head was trapped at.

She could feel him start grinding something against her slit. It was wet like his tongue, but bigger – hotter. It had to be about as long as her forearm and slightly thicker. Oh God, that was his cock! She realized with a sudden horror as it continued to rub between her thighs like it was searching for something.

She was pretty sure she knew what too. Its tongue was the wolf prepping her. She kicked her legs in a struggle but the grip on her thighs only grew to bruising strength and his claws threatened to stab into her yielding flesh.

She cried out as it found her hole, its hips bucking forward and forcing her open as it pushed a few inches of its length into her. She could hear it grunt in pleasure. “That’s t-too big! It won’t fit! T-take it out!” She pleaded as if her words didn’t fall on deaf ears as it bucked again and fit more into her stretching hole. Yet it couldn’t seem to fit more in even with a few more nudges that made her sob with pain and pleasure.

She felt a flood of relief as it began to pull out. At least she thought it was until it slowed down and slammed right back in, forcing itself far deeper and nearly hilting in her pussy. From there, the wolf gave no breaks, no mercy as it began to slam against her womb relentlessly. She couldn’t look down and see, but she could feel her stomach bulging from his size. The hands on her thighs forced her hips back to meet each thrust creating an intense friction inside that brought her back to her muddled mess of moaning and begging, bringing the denied orgasm from earlier closer and closer until she felt her pussy walls squeeze down on the ramming cocking inside her. 

She quivered and tensed and cried out but that brought no stop to the pounding wolf. “I-I’m gonna break! Stop! A-ahhh~ Pleaseee, h-help!” Her sensitivity enhanced by her orgasm, she had no control over her body. 

The thrusts of the werewolf were getting more erratic, faster, harder. It lefter her body quaking in its wake and she could do nothing but take every bit of it. Then she felt something nudging up against her entrance, something thicker than his length and more rounded. A knot. 

”N-no, no more please! I can’t take it! You’ll really break me!” She managed between her moans to plead and get nothing in return. Nothing slowed or stopped. She was going to take his knot whether she wanted it or not. That was the clear state as the wolf began to shove harder, more persistently as it got ready to cum. The girl whisper one more quiet “please” before it popped inside her.

The knot swelled and stretched her farther than she ever thought possible. A torrent of cum flooded her womb, all locked in by the creature’s knot and inflating her belly slightly. Her mouth fell open with all the noises she couldn’t squeeze out of her throat and her eyes rolled back. She was cumming on his cock again. Breaking. The wolf’s final thrust had put his head right near hers, his hot breath on her neck as he came inside her.

She didn’t know how long it was until that knot deflated and the werewolf pulled out. Was she even awake during the whole ordeal? All she knows is that as soon as the beast pulled out, he dropped her legs unceremoniously and the sound of his footsteps thumped away, clearly exhausted.

She was left alone, her legs collapsed under her and creating a pool of cum underneath her from her abused sex. Above the trees, the sun began to rise.


End file.
